Memory's Lie
by aprilsierra
Summary: HitsuHina Oneshot Set a few days after Episode 126, Hitsugaya talks again to Hinamori, only to find out a secret about what became of her memories about her former captain. This is my first fanfic, so could you PLEASE REVIEW!


**A/N:** Hi guys! This is my first time posting a fanfic here. Anyway, here I've got a story of what I think could've happened a few days after Episode 126…Hope you like it! Please don't kill me if you don't!

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, but I don't own Bleach. If I did, I'd make sure Hinamori ends up with Hitsugaya-kun, and Aizen-taichou would not betray Soul Society, someone else would…

* * *

**Memory's Lie**

A Bleach Oneshot

"Wait there."

"Understood, Yamamoto-soutaichou."

* * *

_I wonder how she is__ now…_, pondered Hitsugaya Toushiro, who was sitting alone in Inoue Orihime's room. Suddenly, something rang, and the soutaichou's face appeared immediately on the monitor on the wall.

The young 10th division captain suddenly stood up and faced his superior. "Yamamoto-soutaichou," he greeted with a slight bow of his head. "What is it?"

"Progress report, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Aizen hasn't made his move yet, so he could really be attacking this winter, like you've said before," he answered seriously.

"Ah, I see." The captain-general nodded. "Are you and the others getting ready for that?"

"Hai, soutaichou. Some of us are training, while some of us are fighting hollows."

Yamamoto nodded again, pleased. "Good. Good." He cleared his throat. "Well, someone wants to talk to you, and this time she's _ready_."

Hitsugaya looked puzzled. _Who would want to talk to me?_, he thought. _Could it be__…_

The old captain turned back and said, "Go on, Hinamori-fukutaichou."

The white-haired boy's emerald green eyes grew wide when he heard who was called. _Hi-__Hinamori__-?_

The petite lieutenant of the 5th division came forward, smiling sweetly. She looked first at the soutaichou and thanked him, before finally facing her childhood friend.

"Konnichiwa, Hitsugaya-kun!", she greeted pleasantly. She was way too different from the Hinamori that talked to him before. That one was pale and seemed to be very lonely, especially when she apologized to him. This one, on the other hand, was the one he knew, the real Momo.

"Hinamori?!", Hitsugaya exclaimed, surprised.

She looked at him confusedly. "Why are you looking at me like that? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" She chuckled.

He took off the shock on his face and changed it with his bored-looking one. "Nothing. Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine, too." He smirked.

"Ne, Shiro-chan," she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to the material world? And who's this _Aizen__?"_

Hitsugaya frowned, baffled. What was she talking about?

"I didn't have time, Bedwetter Momo," he replied, ignoring her second question.

"Mou, Shiro-chan! I don't do that anymore!", Hinamori prostested. "Anyway-"

"Would you like to come by here tomorrow, Hitsugaya-taichou?", Yamamoto-soutaichou interrupted. "Just for a day so you and Hinamori-fukutaichou can chat. You can go back there the next day."

The two looked at him.

"Besides, I need to inform you of something," he went on. "So, what do you think?"

Hinamori smiled at her childhood friend. "That would be great, Hitsugaya-kun!", she whispered to him. "I want to tell you something, too," she added. The room she was in was dark, but he could see that she was slightly blushing.

Hitsugaya stared at her for a moment, then finally agreed. "Alright, Yamamoto-soutaichou, I'll go there tomorrow."

She grinned at him amiably.

"Why don't you go there to get him tomorrow, Lieutenant Hinamori? I'll just send a few shinigamis' to accompany you," the old man inquired.

"Ah, okay, Yamamoto-soutaichou." She bowed and said, "Domo arigato gozaimasu!"

"Arigato gozaimasu," Hitsugaya also said, bowing slightly.

"No problem you two!", he told them, smiling. "Well, we'd better go now. Hinamori-san, bid Hitsugaya-taichou goodbye."

"Hai-taichou." The black-haired girl turned back to her friend, letting her brown eyes meet with his green ones. "See you tomorrow, Hitsugaya-kun! Say hello to Rangiku-san and the others for me!"

"Hinamori!"

"Huh?"

"It's Hitusgaya-taichou, remember?", he reminded her.

Hinamori giggled. "Hai, Histugaya-_taichou_ See yah!" She smiled at him again, then finally signed off.

He glanced to his left. _I'm looking forward to it, __Hinamori__…_

The next morning, Hitsugaya got ready to go to Soul Society. He got out of his gigai and left it with Matsumoto and the others.

"So, where will the gate appear, taichou?", his orange-haired vice-captain asked. They were wlaking with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"By the park. I told Hinamori that we'll meet there," he answered.

At last, they arrived at their destination. The park was still deserted since it was still early. The wind was blowing calmly, making the trees' leaves rustle. The place looked peaceful.

"So, when's the Senkai gate going to appear?", asked Ikkaku.

"It'll probably be here any minute now," replied Matsumoto.

"Well, it'd probably be," Yumichika commented.

They waited for a few minutes sitting on a bench. Eventually, their patience paid off when the gate appeared in front of them. They stood up as the doors slid open, and came out Hinamori with three other death gods.

"Hitsugaya-kun!", she exclaimed, running to him, and then hugging him.

"Oi, Hinamori! What are you doing?", Histugaya questioned as if he wanted her to let go. He was blushing on the inside, though.

"Ah, gomen, Hitsugaya-kun!" She let go of him. "It's just that, I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Aw, don't they look great together?", Matsumoto teased. "Right, Ikkaku?"

"Yeah! Right, Yumichika?"

"Yup!"

Hitsugaya glared at the ones behind him, while Hinamori ran to them.

"Rangiku-san! Madarame-san! Ayasegawa-san! How are you guys?", she greeted them, cheerfully.

"We're great, Hina-chan!", Matsumoto replied, embracing her.

"Never been better!", added Ikkaku.

"What about you?", Yumichika asked.

"I'm fine too! Thanks!", she responded, smiling at them. Then, she heard a yawn behind them. "What was that?"

The three turned to the bench, where Hitsugaya's gigai was sitting.

"Ah, this is taichou's gigai!", the blonde death goddess-disguised-as-a-human answered, walking behind the bench.

"Oooh, sugoi! He looks just like Hitsugaya-kun!", the dainty vice-captain amusedly said,looking at the artificial body, who just stared at her sleepily.

"Of course it looks like me, baka. That's why it's my gigai," Hitsugaya stated, gazing at her boredly with his arms crossed.

Matsumoto leaned a little closer to the 5th division lieutenant. "Their attitudes are different, though," she whispered.

Hinamori chuckled.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou," called one of the shinigamis' standing by the Senkai gate. "We need to go. Yamamoto-soutaichou's probably waiting for us."

She turned to him and nodded. "I'll be there in a second!" She turned back to the older lieutenant, and hugged her. "Well, see you, Rangiku-san! Maybe I'll accompany Hitsugaya-kun back here tomorrow."

"See you, too, Hina-chan!", Matsumoto replied, hugging back.

Hitsugaya walked over to his vice-captain. "Matsumoto, take care of things for the meantime, clear?"

"Hai, taichou!", she replied. "Have fun!"

Hinamori smiled at them one last time before turning back and entering the Senkai gate with her childhood friend. And as soon as they entered, along with the other shinigamis' that accompanied her, the doors closed, and the gate vanished.

* * *

Being back in Seireitei felt like going home after a hundred years. That was how Hitsugaya felt, especially since his precious Hinamori was there with him.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou told me to have you report to him first before anything else," Hinamori explained as they walked to the 1st division building.

"Ah, alright," Hitsugaya replied.

When they arrived at the captain-general's room, the 10th division captain went inside, and the 5th division vice-captain just waited outside. It took him about half an hour to come out.

"So, how did it go?", she asked him, standing from where she sat.

He didn't reply, nor was he looking at her. He was just staring blankly straight ahead, while the doors behind him closed.

"Shiro-chan?", she called to him again, concern lingering in her voice. She tapped his shoulder, which made him snap back to his senses.

He blinked, then turned his head to her. "It went fine," he answered. He gave her a reassuring smile, then said, "Let's go?"

She gazed at him confusedly with those timid eyes of hers. Weird. He didn't call her a bedwetter in accordance to her calling him by his pet name. She shoved that thought away, though, and just nodded.

* * *

They spent the first part of the day chatting. He asked her what she'd been doing after being released from the 4th division. On her turns, she asked him about his activities in the real world with his companions. Then, by lunch time, they ate at a restaurant in Rukongai which served varieties of foods. Hitsugaya ordered tempura while Hinamori ordered sushi, and both thought of the food to be delicious.

After eating lunch, they took a stroll back to the Court of Pure souls, and rested under the tree by Hinamori's division. They continued their little conversation then, but with another topic.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun," she called. She was hugging her knees and enjoying the view of the sky.

"Huh?"

"I forgot to thank you for saving me, didn't I?" She looked at him and shot a grateful smile. "Arigato, Shiro-chan!"

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her, puzzled. "Saving you? From what?"

"From that hollow! Don't tell me you've decided to forget about it!"

"I didn't decide to forget it. It kinda – slipped my mind, that's all." He looked at her boredly, with a slight stain of worry in his ice-green eyes. "Mind telling me what happened?"

She pouted at him, sighed, then put back the smile on her face. "Alright., let me refresh your memory," she started. "We went to the real world at that time, about to fight a hollow. We've decided to split up, so as to find it faster. I managed to find it first, but it was too strong and it caught me off gurad, so I got hurt badly. Then you found us and defeated it. And although you were also wounded, you were still able to bring me back here."

"But then, you fell into coma. Now I remember," Hitsugaya added gravely, averting her eyes from her.

_So, it is true…_

"There we go!", she exclaimed happily. "A-ano, why that look, shiro-chan?", she asked, noticing the guilty look on her friend's face.

He still couldn't meet her eyes as he told her, "I apologize, Hinamori."

"Eh?"

"If only I could've gotten there earlier, then-"

"You don't have to be sorry, Hitsugaya-kun!", Hinamori said, cutting him off. "It was foolish of me to tell us to split up!"

"Who said anything about me being sorry?", he questioned her, smirking.

She pouted at him again. "But, you apologized didn't you? Doesn't that mean you're sorry?"

"No."

"You're unfair," she protested softly. She hit him playfully on the arm while smilingly teasingly. In return, he untied the ribbon on her hairbun swiftly, pulling one end of the lace. "Heey!!"

A peaceful silence engulfed them for a moment as they both stared at the sky. The wind was blowing smoothly on them. Finally, the silence broke off when the black-haired vice-captain asked another question, a baffling one.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun. You're going to fight that – Aizen guy, aren't you?"

Aizen guy?

"Yeah, why?"

_"She doesn't remember anything about that incident…," he remembered the __soutaichou__ telling him._

"Defeat him, alright? I want you to come back to me in one piece." She held his hand and added, "Please?"

_"She doesn't remember anything about her __taichou__, or __Ichimaru__, or __Tosen__…"_

He gazed at her with sincerity and confusion. Then, he held on her hand tight and said, "Alright, I promise. I'll come back, safe and sound."

She suddenly let go and hugged him, teardrops falling from her face. "Arigato, Shiro-chan! You don't know how much _you_ mean to me," she told him softly.

He hugged her back. "You too, baka."

* * *

"They erased her memories of Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen," Hitsugaya explained to Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika when he got back. He told them about what he and Yamamoto-soutaichou discussed – which was Hinamori's state. Of course, he let his time with her be a secret.

"What? Why did they?", Matsumoto asked shockingly,

"It'll prevent her from blinding herself from the truth any further. And it was for the best," he answered. "And that's why we need to defeat Aizen, to prevent anyone else from getting hurt."

_Including the truth…_

**A/N:** sweatdrop Well, here ends my first fanfic! Hope you liked it! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

aprilsierra-chan


End file.
